PoudlardPong
by vendredi13
Summary: Albus, pris d'une crise de citronite aïgue, dévoile sa nouvelle idée pour la fête de fin d'année. Attention : OS sorti tout droit d'un esprit dérangé, à ne pas prendre au sérieux !


**Bon, je ne me lance pas encore dans une fiction très longue. Prochainement, peut-être... C'est juste une petite histoire qui trottait dans mon esprit dérangé ! **

**Personnages complétement OOC... Juste pour le plaisir d'écrire un OS déjanté. Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK ! **

**Enjoy !**

S'il y avait une chose que Severus Snape, maître des potions de son état, avait appris depuis qu'il cotoyait Albus Dumbledore (c'est-à-dire depuis bien longtemps), c'était qu'il fallait toujours se méfier lorsque l'on était convoqué dans le bureau du directeur à trois heures du matin. Ses craintes furent confirmées par la petite lumière de joie qui brillait dans les yeux de son supérieur. Une lueur joyeuse teintée d'un brin de folie.

« Severus, mon petit, je viens d'avoir une idée géniallisime pour la fête de fin d'année ! Quelque chose de grandiose, qui n'a jamais été fait... Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer... »

Severus n'était pas téméraire au point de se mesurer à un directeur en proie à une fièvre créative, aussi amorça-t-il une retraite anticipée. Il recula doucement, jusqu'à se retrouver contre la porte, et s'empara discrètement de la poignée. Zut ! Fermée ! Le vieux fou avait tout prévu... Il n'avait pas cessé de parler, et souriait d'un air malicieusement moqueur.

« Oui, j'ai fermé la porte. Il y a toujours d'affreux courants d'air, ici... J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! La fête de fin d'année. J'ai demandé l'aide de Miss Granger, et tout sera prêt la semaine prochaine. Vous serez présent, Severus ? »

Le professeur de potion leva un doigt outré, bien décidé à ne pas s'engager dans la nouvelle frasque du directeur. Albus balaya sa tentative d'un geste de la main...

« Bien sûr ! J'ai toujours su que je pouvait compter sur vous ! Eh bien c'est entendu... Vous participerez ! »

Dumbledore s'empara du paquet de bonbons au citron qui tronait jour et nuit sur son bureau. Il y plongea la main, l'en sortit toute collante et porta à sa bouche l'immonde mélange de colorants alimentaires, de sucre et d'arôme artificiel. Sévérus grimaça.

« Oh ! J'ai presque oublié de vous en proposer, mon petit ! Vous voulez un bonbon1 ? »

Le maître des potions s'écarta précipitemment des mains collantes du directeur.

« Hum... Merci, Albus, mais non... Une autre fois, peut-être ! »

Le sourire satisfait de Dumbledore n'échappa pas à l'oeil aguerri de l'ancien espion. Effectivement, il en aurait plus pour lui...

« Albus, si vous m'en disiez plus sur ce projet, avant que je m'engage ?

-Mais vous êtes déjà engagé, cher ami, lui répondit Dumbledore la bouche pleine. Et pour plus d'éclaircissement, je vous conseille d'aller voir Miss Granger. C'est sur elle que repose l'ensemble du projet... »

Sévérus étouffa un juron. Lui, s'abaisser à traiter avec la miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ? Mais quel affront ! Il se décida tout de même à rendre une petite visite à miss Parfaite : dieu seul savait ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Albus... Surtout lorsqu'il était shooté aux bonbons au citron... Sa montre indiquait quatre heures... Et zut ! Il n'allait tout de même pas réveiller tout le dortoir de Gryffondore pour satisfaire sa curiosité ! Eh... Mais attendez une minute ! Miss Parfaite n'était-elle pas devenue Miss Préfète cette année ? Ce qui signifiait tout naturellement « Chambre individuelle » Le professeur de potions bifurqua à droite dans un crissement de chaussures...

X X

X

… pour s'arrêter devant un vieux tableau un peu poussiéreux, représentant un citronnier. Quelle imagination, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il réveilla le vieux faune qui dormait au pied de l'arbre d'un coup de poing bien placé. Celui-ci le nargua d'un sourire édenté :

« Il a le mot de passe, le p'tit gars ? Parce que sinon, il entre pas ! »

Sévérus Snape étouffa un nouveau juron. Mais c'est qu'il devenait très mal élevé ! A quoi Granger aurait-elle bien pu penser ? Il essaya les noms et prénoms de ses amis, celui de son chat, cet animal fourbe qu'on voyait bien souvent traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, toutes les pâtisseries qui lui passaient par la tête, les ingrédients du polynectar, ceux du philtre de mort-vivante et du philtre d'amour. C'est alors qu'il entendit une petite voix derrière lui. Il fit volte-face, plaçant sa baguette sous la gorge de...

Hermione Granger. Dans le couloir. Vêtue d'une... Par Merlin ! Comment devait-il appeler ceci ? C'était doux et brillant, orné de dentelle. C'était court aussi, très court. Et très moulant. Et ça ne cachait pas grand chose de l'anatomie de la jeune gryffondore. Ou plutôt ça en dévoilait bien assez pour lui donner envie d'en voir plus. Il avait vu de plus belles femmes, bien sûr, mais il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que... Tant de choses se cachaient sous les robes de la princesse gryffone... Il fut ramené à la réalité par un claquement de doigts.

« Quand vous aurez fini de me déshabiller du regard, professeur, vous m'expliquerez ce que vous faites devant mes appartements à quatre heures du matin... »

Le maître des potions se reprit. Il était en train de se faire sermoner comme un vulgaire étudiant !

« Permettez-moi de vous retourner la question, Miss. Il me semble que vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et encore moins dans cette... tenue, dit-il en en fronçant les sourcils

- Cette tenue, comme vous dites, n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire cinq minutes plus tôt, professeur. Quant à savoir ce que je fais dehors... J'étais parti prendre un peu l'air. Je suis préfète, je vous le rappelle. J'en ai donc le droit ! »

Le serpentard resta muet. Depuis quand Granger osait-elle lui répondre sur ce ton ! Depuis quant n'était-elle plus cette petite souris effarouchée dès qu'il élevait la voix ? Et surtout, depuis quand était-elle devenue cette femme, hum... Sévérus ! Il sursauta lorsque sa conscience le rappela à l'ordre !

« Et bien, miss Granger. Si vous voulez bien ouvrir la porte de vos appartements, nous y serions plus à l'aise pour discuter, lui dit-il d'une voix de velours, sauf si vous préférez rester ici, à vous transformer en glaçon. Votre insupportable présence ne manquerait pas spécialement à mon cours, mais j'ai déjà épuisé mon quota de perte ce mois-ci. »

La gryffondore ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'approcha du tableau qui marquait l'entrée de sa chambre de préfète, non sans frôler au passage le monstre des cachots. Elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille du faune, qui lui ouvrit la porte avec une révérence grotesque. La jeune fille entra et, d'un geste de la main, invita son professeur à faire de même. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et tapota le fauteuil à ses côtés avec un air espiègle.

« Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, professeur... »

Ledit professeur en vint à se demander s'il nageait en plein songe ou en plein cauchemar. D'abord il y avait Albus et ses idées farfelues, ensuite miss-je-sais-tout qui lui faisait du charme, et tout ça à quatre heures du matin. Rien de tout cela n'était normal ! En même temps, réalisa-t-il, rien n'est jamais normal à Poudlard ! Et puis ça ne lui déplaisait pas de découvrir cette nouvelle Hermione... Attendez une minute ! Depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom ?

« Je suppose que vous venez de voir le professeur Dumbledore, monsieur... »

Sévérus sursauta en réalisant qu'elle lui parlait de nouveau. Il eut besoin de quelques instants pour remettre son esprit en ordre. Dumbledore. Bonbons au citron. Bal de fin d'année. Ah oui !

« A vrai dire, je revenais de chez lui, moi aussi. Avec quelques détours pour me remettre les idées en place... Il m'a envoyé son patronus au milieu de la nuit. Je me suis faite réveillée par un citron géant, dit-elle en riant doucement

- Vous êtes allée chez Dumbledore dans cette tenue ! Répondit Snape un peu violemment, un peu jaloux à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'aie vue dans cette... chemise de nuit

Bien sûr que non, professeur. J'avais mis ma robe de chambre. Mais je l'ai enlevée dans le couloir. Il faisait un peu trop chaud à mon goût... Heureusement pour vous, d'ailleurs, le taquina-t-elle.

Et alors ? Quelle est l'idée de ce vieux fou d'Albus ? Demanda-t-il afin de reprendre une certaine contenance

Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Il a un projet un peu spécial pour le bal de fin d'année. Cela dit, j'avoue que ça peut être interessant2...

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être interessant, Granger ? Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la nuit ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous a-t-il demandé votre aide à vous !

Peut-être parce que je suis fille de moldue. Et donc la plus à même de l'assister dans son projet. Il compte organiser un grand tournoi de ping-pong.

De quoi ? »

Hermione soupira devant l'air effaré de son professeur. Manifestement, elle était en train de lui parler chinois. Elle hésita : devait-elle lui dire de quoi il s'agissait ou bien le forcer à étudier toutes les hypothèses ? Elle finit par choisir la première solution, avec quelques regrets.

« De ping-pong, professeur. C'est un jeu moldu très populaire On y joue avec des raquettes et des balles, sur une table. C'est un peu comme du tennis miniature, en fait. C'est très amusant, et bien plus sportif qu'il n'y paraît ! Le directeur pense qu'il serait positif que les sorciers s'inspirent un peu plus des moldus dans le domaine du sport. Il prétend qu'il n'y en n'a toujours que pour le Quidditch... Il n'a pas tort, d'ailleurs ! Il m'a donc demandé de former les professeurs à l'art du tennis de table... Le premier entraînement aura lieu demain, dans la salle sur demande. En attendant, professeur, je vous conseillerais d'aller vous coucher. Nous avons fort à faire demain ! »

Sur ces mots, Hermione Granger, gryffondore de son état, quitta le canapé, laissant derrière elle un Sévérus ahuri. Un jeu moldu ! Et puis bientôt quoi ! Installer des ascensceurs dans le château ? Encore que... Ça n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça...

X X

X

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux du ping-pong. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des balais volants, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un smash bien placé, ni à la délicatesse d'un service coupé avec talent... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre force et vitesse en bouteille, à distiller la tactique, et même à enfermer l'adversaire dans une course infernale si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons persuadés de tout savoir... »

Hermione Granger avait ainsi commencé son discours, devant l'ensemble du corps enseignant de Poudlard, bouche-bée. Celui-ci avait été convoqué, sur ordre du directeur, dans la salle sur demande, redécorée pour l'occasion en un gymnase moldu entièrement équipé. Il était neuf heures du matin. Les cours avaient été annulés en urgence par Dumbledore en personne, qui n'avait donné aucune explication. Les visages inquiets des professeurs parlaient pour eux : que pouvait-on attendre d'un Albus en pleine crise de citronite aïgue ?

Hermione frappa dans ses mains. Les professeurs sursautèrent lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient maintenant vêtus de shorts noirs et de T-Shirts rouge. Flitwick flottait dans ses vêtements, il se hata de remédier à cet état de fait d'un coup de baguette magique. Sévérus essayait desespérement de changer la couleur du T-Shirt pour quelque chose de plus honorable qu'un rouge gryffondorien mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à contrer le sort de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui envoya un sourire narquois avant de frapper dans ses mains.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous en tenue, je vous demanderais de vous placer deux par table et de prendre l'une des raquettes qui y est posée. Oui, c'est le boût de bois recouvert de caoutchouc, professeur ! Bien, tout le monde a un partenaire ? Professeur Snape, vous êtes tout seul ? Très bien, vous jouerez contre moi... »

Elle claqua des doigts. Un short noir remplaça immédiatemment son jean tandis qu'un débardeur blanc venait compléter son costume, moulant à merveille ses formes aperçues la veille par un certain maître des potions, qui s'empressa de les observer à nouveau. Elle s'empara d'une raquette qu'elle leur montra comment tenir, puis elle leur expliqua les règles de base.

« J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelques échanges pour voir ce que je dois précisément revoir. Professeur Snape, vous êtes prêt ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça. Elle lui envoya alors une balle si rapide qu'il ne put que cligner des yeux. Le sourire de la gryffondore s'élargit. Finalement, ça allait être plus drôle que prévu. Les yeux du maître des potions brillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise. Ah, elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir ! Elle avait l'avantage de le prendre sur son propre terrain, mais s'il ajoutait un peu de magie... Il s'empara de la balle au sol, inspira longuement puis, d'un mouvement vif du poignet, frappa la balle qu'il avait lancée au préalable. Elle s'enfonça dans le filet, mollement. Furieux, il se consola rapidement en constatant que ses collègues ne se débrouillaient pas mieux que lui. Ce fut une matinée difficile et des professeurs affamés qui s'installèrent dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi. Les conversations allaient bon train : dans l'ensemble, ils avaient beaucoup apprécié cette découverte d'un sport nouveau...

Ils se retrouvèrent l'après-midi pour une nouvelle séance sportive. Après un cours théorique pour le moins animé, durant lequel Hermione s'efforça d'expliquer pourquoi les balles de ping-pong ne pouvaient pas voler ou encore pourquoi il était interdit d'utiliser des battes de Quidditch, ils se remirent à la pratique. Les professeurs progressaient rapidement, même Flitwick, désaventagé par sa petite taille. Le professeur Dumbledore vint leur rendre une petite visite dans le courant de l'après-midi, ravi de constater que la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Il tapota l'épaule de Snape.

« Eh bien Sévérus, mon petit, qu'en dites vous ? Bonne idée, non ? Et miss Granger était vraiment la personne qu'il fallait.. »

Sévérus balaya la salle du regard, cherchant Granger. Elle jouait contre un adversaire magique, qui renvoyait les balles qu'elle relançait. Ses cheveux, noués en queue de cheval, virevoltaient dans son dos et son cou était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Elle bondissait de tous les côtés, avec agilité, utilisant la raquette comme le prolongement de son corps. Dans un dernier mouvement gracieux, elle renvoya une balle puissante que le mannequin ne put rattraper. Elle se tourna alors vers Sévérus et lui lança un sourire radieux. Merlin qu'elle était belle ! Le maître des potions se frappa le front. Il n'avait pas pu penser ça ! Et pourtant... Il avait une furieuse envie de la plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser sauvagement, et puis de... Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de la dame qui occupait ses pensées.

« Vous avez compris, professeur ? C'est ça que je veux que vous fassiez... »

Elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe et frappa dans ses mains. Les balles s'arrêtèrent.

« Bien ! Vous avez tous très bien travaillé ! Je pense que je ne peux plus grand chose pour vous niveau théorie. Niveau pratique, c'est à vous de vous entraîner. Je vous rappelle que vous devez également instruire vos élèves afin qu'ils puissent participer au tournoi qui se déroulera dans deux semaines. Bonne chance à vous tous... »

X X  
>X<p>

Le jour du tournoi arriva bien plus vite que prévu. Sévérus avait passé tout son temps libre à s'entraîner dans ses cachots. Sans rien dire à personne, évidemment ! De quoi aurait-il eu l'air si on l'avait vu dans sa tenue de sport ? Etant insomniaque, il avait travaillé même la nuit, s'exerçant sans relâche. Ses efforts se ressentaient dans son jeu, il en était certain. Il avait beaucoup avançé depuis la semaine précédente. Il était plus adroit, plus précis, plus intelligent dans sa manière d'agencer ses coups. Non vraiment, Sévérus Snape était persuadé de gagner. Surtout que le prix avait été annoncé par Dumbledore la veille... Un séjour pour deux personnes dans une île du Pacifique. Avec un peu de chance, s'il gagnait, il pourrait inviter miss Granger, et faire connaissance de manière plus... approfondie. Il ricana à ces pensées. Se ressaisissant, il attacha ses cheveux en arrière avec une lanière de cuir et enfila son T-Shirt gris. Il s'empara de sa raquette puis sortit de ses cachots. Le tournoi avait lieu dans la grande salle, dont Albus s'était occupé le matin même.

Le professeur de potions poussa la porte, s'attendant au pire. Pour une fois, cependant, le directeur avait su gérer son trop-plein de folie. Il était resté très sobre dans la décoration, malgré quelques rubans jaune ici et là. Granger devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose puisqu'elle était chargée d'aider Dumbledore. Il était l'un des premiers arrivés. Il s'assit sur un banc prévu pour le repos des joueurs entre deux matchs et ferma les yeux. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Granger. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour la reconnaître. Sa voix, son odeur...

« Déjà fatigué, professeur ? Il va falloir vous motiver si vous voulez gagner... Je pense que vous avez toutes vos chances, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous être entraîné...

Comment savez-vous que je me suis entraîné, Granger, aboya-t-il en ouvrant les yeux

Je vous ai vu dans les cachots, professeur. Vous êtes un élève très assidu...

Vous êtes venue m'espionner dans mes cachots, Granger ! Demanda-t-il, menaçant.

J'étais venue voir comment vous vous en sortiez... Histoire de vous donner quelques conseils théoriques... Et pratiques... se défendit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'oeil »

Sévérus cligna des yeux, les rouvrit. Elle était toujours là. Mais depuis quand vivait-il dans un monde où Hermione Granger lui faisait du gringe ? Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas trop à la forcer pour ce séjour dans les îles du Pacifique... Mais il devait encore gagner le tournoi !

Lorsque tous les participants furent arrivés, Dumbledore monta sur l'estrade pour son discours de bienvenu. Cependant, il s'emmêla dans sa barbe et s'effondra sur le sol. McGonnagal l'aida à se relever sous les rires des étudiants. Le vieil homme ne se vexa pas. Il était trop occupé à reluquer le décolleté de Minerva. Celle-ci le repoussa en lui lançant un « Albus ! » réprobateur.

« Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes ! Une autre année se termine et, pour fêter cet événement d'une grande importance, nous avons organisé une rencontre un peu particulière. Pour changer un peu du Quidditch et pour vous faire découvrir un nouvel aspect du monde moldu, vous vous entraînez depuis deux semaines à jouer au ping-pong sous l'égide des directeurs de vos maisons respectives. Je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous soyez des champions, mais j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés ! J'aimerais également remercier miss Granger pour l'aide précieuse qu'elle m'a apporté ! Donc merci miss et vive les bonbons au citron ! »

Les élèves restèrent silencieux, hésitant entre le rire et les applaudissements. Le directeur était fou, cela ils en étaient certain depuis le jour où leurs directeurs de maison étaient venus leur annoncer qu'ils devraient tous participer à un tournoi de ping-pong. Ils avaient pesté, râlé, grogné, puis ils avaient fini par se prendre au jeu et s'étaient entraîné dur pour le jour J. Et pour le séjour dans un palace du Pacifique, également...

Le professeur McGonnagal appela les élèves un par un pour qu'ils se placent à leurs tables respectives puis Dumbledore lança le tournoi d'un coup de sifflet. Hermione passait dans les rangs, prodiguant conseils et encouragements. La moitié des participants furent rapidement éliminés. Très vite, il ne resta en lice que le professeur Snape, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et Dean Thomas, avantagé par ses origines moldues. Snape gagna contre Malefoy et Dean contre Harry. Les deux finalistes s'affrontèrent au centre de la Grande salle, sous les encouragements du public en délire. Snape, concentré, renvoyait chaque balle un peu plus violemment, forçant Dean à reculer sous les assauts, creusant l'écart à chaque nouveau point. La dernière balle résonna, aux yeux de Sévérus, comme un cri de victoire. Il rougit sous les acclamations de tout Poudlard et chercha Granger des yeux. Celle-ci le regardait fièrement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il traversa la foule et se planta juste devant elle.

« Granger, grogna-t-il, dehors. J'ai à vous parler. »

Hermione, prête à s'offusquer devant une demande si peu aimable, se ravisa lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Snape tremblait. Sous le choc, elle faillit s'écrouler. Depuis quand Snape, le monstre des cachots, l'affreuse chauve-souris aux cheveux gras, tremblait ? Elle le suivit sans un mot en dehors de la salle. Sitôt la grande porte refermée derrière elle, elle sentit un corps chaud la presser contre le mur et une bouche dévorer son cou. Incapable de le repousser, elle se contenta de gémir sous les caresses du plus si froid maître des potions. Celui-ci, entre deux baisers, lui murmura à l'oreille.

« J'ai gagné, Granger, et vous êtes mon prix ! Demain, on part dans les îles du Pacifique. Juste vous et moi ! »

Un instant, Hermione songea à se rebeller contre cet homme possessif et machiste qui n'avait pas même demandé son avis avant de décider de son avenir. Cet instant passé, elle redevint de braise sous ses doigts, et décida que, réellement, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter ses bras. Et puis... Un séjour dans le Pacifique à l'oeil n'était pas de refus !

**1- Spéciale dédicace à qui de droit. Qui se reconnaîtra, je pense, en lisant cette phrase oh combien célèbre...**

**2- Idem... **

**D'accord, pas très réaliste... Mais ça me tournait dans la tête depuis quelques temps, et puis je trouvais ça pas mal... J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Reviews ?**

**(Yeux de cocker)**


End file.
